Productivity applications can include a variety of tools and information that facilitate the accomplishment of a variety of tasks related to producing content, including creating and editing content within different types of documents such as word processing documents, spreadsheets, and presentations. In some cases, productivity applications can be considered to be, or to include, content authoring applications.
While creating and editing content within a productivity application, a user may start with a blank page, information “borrowed” from other sources, or from an existing document. Finding relevant information from online, remote, or local sources can be a challenge.